


breathing in between

by Hecate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Tony sees Steve, and he knows Bucky is gone.





	breathing in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Tony sees Steve, and he knows Bucky is gone.

He breathes in. Breathes out. Holds still when Steve hugs him with tremors in his oh so strong arms, holds still when Steve curls around him at night and whispers apologies and promises into his skin. Holds on to him in the morning.

Finds Shuri during the days and builds weapons that scare him, finds Nebula and plots a way through the stars.

Tells Natasha to look after Steve when he leaves, a too young girl and a blue-skinned monster leaving with him. Natasha almost doesn't let him go. Tony knows that she's thinking of Steve when she finally does.

They fight Thanos. They almost lose again. 

But they don't.

They return.

The Milano hails them once Earth is filling their spaceship's screen, the Guardians' home a sleek thing hovering next to the ISS. Tony laughs when he sees it. Nebula is still, a silent shadow listening to the voices on the radio.

Steve is the first person Tony sees after they landed. Tony knows Bucky is back.

Tony breathes in. Breathes out.

And he walks to Steve despite the man standing with him. 

Steve smiles and reaches out for him.


End file.
